斋藤先生和爱野小姐的甜蜜日常
by SaiionjiYukino
Summary: 斋藤先生和爱野小姐的甜蜜日常
1. 01.他说他先要发一个声明

**01\. 他說他先要發一個聲明。**

今天早上，Kun正常起床準備去上班。打開line發現自己的朋友圈各個群，或者私交甚好的幾個都在@他，幾乎是同樣的問題: 美奈子的事情是不是真的？你是不是又和她吵架了？

美奈子的事情？又吵架？最近都沒見面好吧，連互相寫個消息打個電話都沒有好吧。

他皺起了眉頭，覺得自己有必要先在這裏先插播一個聲明：那就是他Kunzite和愛野美奈子，並不像大家想像的那樣，是一對情侶。大家都不知道從哪里聽來的消息就認准了美奈子和他是一對的事實。嗯。。。硬要說兩個人有什麼關係的話。。。之前見面的時候彼此對過眼，他覺得妹子很好看，也從對方的眼睛裏面看到過可以稱之為喜歡的光芒，但他們倆真的彼此之間還沒有互相承認過，也沒有對外公開過，是真的沒有在談戀愛，所以拜託好朋友們，真的不要亂猜啦。

他歎口氣，從冰箱裏拿出了冰水。

不過，這一連串的狂轟亂炸的消息...又是發生什麼事情大驚小怪了？

直到打開了Neph發來的鏈接，拿著手機的手抖了一下。

狗仔隊這是有多敬業啊？Kun扶額五秒鐘。

娛樂版面頭條大事：愛野美奈子星光三人組的夜天光，深夜共同出入美奈子的公寓，直到文章發出來這個時間點，夜天光還沒有從美奈子的家裏出來。這些偷拍的圖片，一律都是黑黑的環境，朦朧的路燈，搖曳的樹影和熟悉的公寓門，再怎麼眼瞎的人，還是可以發現那兩個就算戴了口罩、戴了帽子穿了大衣圍著圍巾……也難以遮擋當下紅火的偶像們的氣場。畢竟那頭金髮實在是太惹眼了。

他看了看表，16歲的少女和18歲的少年，孤男寡女共處一室整整一個晚上，果然是會引起各界的猜測啊。想想自己也不能在如此熱烈的關注之下無動於衷，就抬手給各個群發了一句:我剛起，現在不太瞭解事情的經過，昨晚很早就睡了。

消息一出，各個群就開始騷動起來：

Neph: 冰塊臉你怎麼那麼無動於衷啊，誰家的女朋友啊？

衛: Kun要不要電話美奈問問？我們也都很擔心。

Zoi: 老大你別這樣扭扭捏捏的，比她年長那麼多，你就低低頭嘛！

Jada: Zoi說得沒錯，自家女朋友就是靠哄。

Kun真的是欲哭無淚，嗷，大家既然都知道他比她年長10歲，這10年的代溝哪里說縮短就縮短？你們一個個年齡相仿，火野麗這樣的高冷美人被老三搞定了，老二Neph已經大搖大擺的和真琴同居了，就連老小Zoi都和天才少女亞美出雙入對了，反而，這剩下的是他這個最年長的。

歎口氣，洗個澡，去廚房弄早餐吃，等著麵包機運作的時候，他點開美奈的line，關上，打開，再關上。猶豫的理由是，我到底用什麼身份去問呢？


	2. 02和她的关系，相遇

02.和她的關係 - 相遇a

和美奈的關係，有點微妙。

怎麼說呢，Kun喜歡這個姑娘，他是溫和又堅定的人，不想騙自己。

撇開美奈子超高的顏值不說，其他各方面也是非常讓他滿意。想想她是天秤座的，天秤座那些矛盾又和諧的方面，在她的身上是淋漓盡致的體現了： 有點呱噪但是又懂得拿捏開玩笑的分寸；有點犯懶，嗯，確切說是懶癌重度患者，但是工作的時候相當敬業和執著；衣著品味很好，誇張而不高調，講究品質高過於款式；在浮躁的娛樂圈里，要混到風生水起，誰不是要經歷從"菜鳥"進化到"人精"的過程？總之，這個小姑娘就是得體，做任何事情恰到好處的得體，得體的姑娘總是讓人愉悅的。如果有一個得體的姑娘能夠成為自己的太太，對他來說不是什麼壞事。

第一次和她見面，是被其他三個兄弟一起"忽悠"過去的，美其名曰的聯誼會，其實就是介紹他們倆認識的"相親"會。星期天的下午，Kun一般不是在加班，就是獨自一人在家東摸摸西摸摸度過。大概就真的是年齡高于其他弟弟，就算四個人關係很好，弟弟們很依賴他，他也不太和他們多在一起。有時候說要出去喝酒，結果因為Zoi還未成年就變成去居酒屋吃燒烤、喝果汁。他就這麼看著3個弟弟在身邊打鬧玩樂，漸漸地，Neph的身邊多了木野真琴、Zoi的身邊多了水野亞美、Jada身邊多了火野麗，偶爾再加上地場衛和月野兔的加入，居酒屋的包廂也開始擁擠起來。他一直是淡淡地看著這群弟弟們打鬧，在合適的時候發表幾句建議或者吐槽。

約好見面的那天上午，Neph也不管什麼禮貌不禮貌的，直闖到Kun的家裡，讓他快點起來"梳妝打扮"，神神秘秘的說要帶他去見見世面。Kun一臉的無奈，看看行程表也沒有什麼其他安排就答應了。結果Neph自告奮勇的要幫他搭配造型，打開衣櫃看到一櫥櫃的黑白灰後，頹然的放棄了。

"你看看，世界上那麼多顏色，你怎麼就喜歡黑白灰。"Neph穿著花花綠綠的衛衣，還有著破洞的牛仔褲，大門口玄關處放著的限量版跑鞋，一頭飄逸的棕色卷毛長髮，窩在他經常被他們嘲笑"性冷淡"裝修風格的房間裏面，顯得更加花花綠綠了。

Kun是簡約派的忠實擁簇，他情願把錢花費在那些高科技的小家電、電腦IT方面，也沒像Neph一樣在Fashion上面下足了功夫，每個人的愛好總歸是不一樣的嘛。

淺灰色寬大的一字領針織衫，黑色亞麻圍巾，修身的黑色卡其褲，黑色的高幫休閒鞋，配合一頭銀髮，不上班時才會配搭的菱形尖錐耳環，190CM的身高，立在門口問還坐在沙發里的Neph："你走不走？"

Neph摸著下巴，嘖嘖嘖的起身："我說Kun，有沒有人和你說過你的身材其實真的很適合去走秀啊？"看起來他也相當滿意自己的大哥這樣的打扮，這一站出去，路過的妹妹們應該是抵擋不住的吧。希望那位即將要見面的姑娘也能這麼認為就好了，然後迅速兩個人墜入愛河，然後……他們老大身邊的空位就可以有人填補了。

Kun撇了一下嘴以示Neph的無聊，兩個人驅車趕去了約會好的地方。結果所有人都在。

"美奈還沒有到~據說是路上遇到了粉絲要簽名合影留念。"真琴笑著招呼自家男朋友落座，然後有些抱歉的看著Kun。

Kun搖搖頭，報以淡淡的回覆："沒關係"，喝了一口幾個人已經點好的飲料……皺了下眉頭。

"你不許吐出來！也不許說不好喝！小真點的飲料給點面子啊！"Neph就差沒掐住Kun的脖子了。這事兒也怪他，忘記告訴真琴古怪的大哥只喜歡喝冰水，或者冰水，還有冰水。這種習慣就和他櫥櫃裏的衣服顏色一樣單調。

一邊的真琴倒是覺得有點失禮了起來，立刻叫來服務員拿了冰水，然後認真地和Kun說了抱歉。Kun也有禮貌的表示沒關係和感謝。

一瞬間，場面有點尷尬，真琴看看Neph，Neph看看Zoi，Zoi看看亞美，亞美看看麗，麗看了看Jada。平時因為是在居酒屋的場合周邊就熱鬧到不行，今天約在超正式的咖啡廳，都拘束了起來。

"那個"，Kun也覺得有點不太好意思，自己淡淡的個性也很容易影响這群愛鬧的弟弟妹妹，他清了清喉嚨，說道，"剛剛你說她遇到了粉絲……"

"對不起，我遲到了。"

在那一個瞬間，所有人都認為愛野美奈子是天使。


	3. 03赌上了自己的偶像事业？

03.赌上了自己的偶像事业？

"我说美奈，你把我这么叫过来，可真是下血本。你真的为了那个男人，要赌上自己的偶像事业嘛？"

夜天光刷着网页，和美奈子有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

看看坐在对面的那个金发姑娘，夜天光心里叹口气，为了一个喜欢的人，他是觉得没这个必要啦，但是天秤座的美奈好像拼命过头了。

最近，正好是夜天光和美奈子的一部偶像剧上档拍摄中，他们在剧中饰演完美的偶像剧男女主角，每天几乎都能腻歪在一起。而本身两位的关系也很好，所以，假借着偶像剧的拍摄，美奈子在昨天晚饭的时候，突然和他发消息说：晚上来我家。要不是夜天光心大，要不是夜天光对美奈子只有好朋友的情感，他是着实被吓了好大一跳！

至于美奈子最近喜欢的谁，从上次她和姐妹们的下午茶约会后就不太对，夜天光已经不止一次听到她不停地提到一个男人的名字：kunzite。有一次拍戏的间隙，他偶尔不当心地瞄到她自己的携带里存了一张照片。男人有着坚毅的侧脸，冷冽分明的线条，坚定而又温柔的眼神，是一个不折不扣的帅哥。

"你到底确定喜欢他吗？还是只是一时的迷恋？"夜天看美奈不出声，又不能冷场，只能找点话题，毕竟爱野美奈子在圈内也不避讳提及对其他偶像们的喜欢和爱恋，八面玲珑的游走于浮夸的娱乐圈。所以他觉着应该先提出这个问题，让她自己也正视一下心情。

把自己漂亮的下巴搁在茶几上的姑娘，眼神有些落寞，看着放在面前的携带不说话。

"那他对你有意思吗？你们俩见过多少次面了？有什么实质的进展吗？牵手了吗？亲亲了吗？"夜天收了收有点麻掉的脚，换了个姿势，手撑着脸颊，歪了一个堪称"完美侧脸"的角度，谆谆善诱地继续问。

美奈抛来一个哀怨的眼神，大眼睛里还有一点点闪光，瘪了瘪嘴："为什么会烦恼，就是因为什么进展都没有。而且我还不知道要怎么告白。"

夜天光真的是要翻一个大大的白眼，感情着自己也是着了魔，鬼使神差的会答应她，义无反顾地就冲过来了。

忍住了想骂人的心情，他还是整理整理思路，看要如何帮助对面现在智商降低为零的妹子。

"所以，我前面问你，你叫我过来，你是想引起他的嫉妒吗？然后顺便再验证他对你的感情？然后你应该可以推敲出他对你的情感了吧？"

"我知道自己这个方法很蠢，但是我不知道到底该做什么，我也确认了好多次自己的心情，是不是只是一时的迷恋，但是我真的发现那并不是迷恋，而是，喜欢。"

"偶像，没有资格谈恋爱。这一点你自己清楚吧？"夜天皱眉头，"你现在是想要昭告天下'我爱野美奈子要谈恋爱咯，大家请继续支持我哦！'，到时候发疯的不是只有粉丝，还有经纪公司，还有和你有关的所有的产业链。美奈，我们已经不是刚入行的新鲜人了，这个圈子有多复杂你也不是不知道。对方不是圈内人，你确定要用这个事情去打扰他的生活，再扰乱自己的生活和事业吗？"

"对不起，夜天，今天我真的是没有想那么多，就觉得想把你叫过来。毕竟我和你要拍戏，后天也有悲情的戏份，提前找你来对台词也不是什么大错的事情。就是现在想想自己真的冲动了一点，现在反而觉得有点无法收场了。"

夜天光，星光三人组里的可爱担当，一直被判以反应快，他眯缝着眼睛看着对方无懈可击的认错，竟然自己找不到理由来了。

他和她，对，没错，最近是在一个剧组轧戏；

他和她，对，没错，圈内也是互相携手奋进的好朋友；

他和她，对，没错，这个剧正好拍到两个人是要分手还是结合在一起的那个节骨眼儿上；

他和她，对，没错，还有最近要推出偶像剧主题曲单曲录制、mv拍摄。

等等，夜天光捂脸，突然发现自己好像中了美奈子精心布置好的陷阱？看着现在坐在他对面捶胸顿足一脸哀怨的人，似乎这个"精心"的成分没有这么大，可能她还没反应过来事情还有转换的余地，或许不用毁掉自己的演艺事业，至少先和心上人开个头再说吧？

"我说，美奈，我有一个计划。"夜天展开好看的笑容。

美奈一脸迷茫的抬头。


	4. 04斋藤训其人

04.齋藤訓其人

【這一篇主寫KV，也是現代社會劇，所以就給美奈找兩個難纏的情敵吧，不然沒得發展呀~哈哈哈~】

"以上，就是我們這個組所提交的關於下一季度的成本計算及内容運營的新方案，還請各位老總多多指教。"

嚴肅的會議室內，圓形的大桌子，圍坐著一群高層領導，面對著碩大的白色投影幕布，聼取著下一季度的新方案計劃。

有著冷冽側臉線條的男人，在工作的時候，一套修身的黑色西裝，淺藍色内搭襯衫，平時散著的長髮整齊地扎在腦後，認真的匯報完，一邊收拾報告書，一邊關上電腦，末了起身微微欠身，表示自己的匯報已經講解完畢。

"哎呀呀，青山先生，你家的這位得力幹將齋藤君，還真的是厲害。IT部讓他做著統帥，連帶著我們的企業的業績也是日益上漲。"坐在青山社長邊上的三上實業的老總道重社長，是將自己的公司的IT業務外包給青山科技，正因爲有著齋藤訓的規劃，其公司的運營商比同期公司節約大約20%的預算。

"哪裏哪裏，道重社長，話説回來，你家的千金心美小姐也是市場部規劃中的佼佼者呢，前幾天的新聞我看了，年輕人到底是年輕人，真的是比過了我們的那個時代呀，虎父無犬女呀！"青山社長既對自己的員工非常驕傲，但是也不忘誇獎一番對方家的小女，才顯得不那麽驕傲而自豪。

"哈哈，我看兩位社長就別各自謙虛了，現在的時代已經不同以往，都交給年輕人去做吧。青山社長別只顧著誇獎別人家的女兒，自己的女兒也是青山科技中不可或缺的一員呢。"這次説話的是青山科技的材料供應商木下建材的社長。

聽完這句話，只見被提名的兩位千金，不約而同的把視綫投向了剛發言完畢的齋藤訓，精明幹練如青山紗季，活潑開朗如道重心美，完全兩種不同性格和打扮的優秀女孩，紛紛傾心于此刻安靜坐在位置上的銀髮男人，彼此的視綫交匯后又帶有挑釁意味的別開，讓整個場子裏面的其他社長們樂的哈哈大笑。

"看樣子，兩位千金的戰鬥還真是空前熱烈啊。齋藤君，還真的是好福氣呢。可要慎重選擇喲。"木下先生倒是由衷的希望這兩位女孩子，至少有一位可以得償所願，可惜了自己生的是兩個兒子，不然像齋藤訓這樣優秀的男人，論每一個爸爸都是放心的。

"木下社長，這種話不合適不合適，無論是心美，還是紗季，好好提升自己。大和撫子的時代也過去了，現代女性也要不甘落後呢。"青山社長微笑著拍拍自家女兒的肩，示意她放鬆不要對合作客戶有敵意，"道重社長覺得呢？"

"報告聽完了，我們這群老頭子該幹嘛就幹嘛去了，方案交給齋藤君我們都非常放心，明後天來公司細化下合同就好了。"道重社長大手一揮，"晚飯我定好了，一起進餐。齋藤君在上個季度中幫我們節約的部分，值得我們吃一頓好的。走了走了，一起走。心美和紗季，還有其他的年輕人，你們自己找樂子了吧。"

嚴肅的會議終於結束，Kunzite坐在位置上舒出一口氣，連續2個星期帶著部門員工奮鬥和加班計算，幾乎沒怎麽合眼，正想著下班後，要約上Nephrite去喝一杯后就回家休息，現在對面坐著兩個充滿了期待眼神的女孩子，他一下子覺得腦袋有點轉不過來的疼。

Kunzite自從高中起，就因爲出色俊朗的外貌還有優異的學習成績，當仁不讓地成爲了校草，被女孩子崇拜的目光追隨的他，已經很習慣這樣的視綫。但是，高中也好，大學也好，無論是不是拒絕還是接受，都不會對自己有什麽影響，但是現在的道重小姐和青山小姐，一個是自己上司的千金，一個是合作客戶的千金，無論是接受和拒絕，都是需要技巧和機會的。他很清楚的明白自己心裏想的是什麽，所以，這種抉擇雖然很容易，卻又很難。容易不是因爲不能拒絕，而是很難拒絕。

善解人意的宇佐美助理收起桌上的資料冊，笑臉盈盈的開口："請問兩位小姐，有什麽特別想用餐的地方或者料理嗎？或者齋藤部長有什麽特別推薦的地方嗎？我現在就去定位子。"

宇佐美雖然知道Kunzite不喜歡這樣的場合，但是畢竟是主場，他唯一可以做的就是儘快搞定儘快讓自家這個個性淡淡的部長快點結束這個過程。

Kunzite從位置上起身，扣好了西裝的扣子，帶著微笑看著對面的兩位小姐，開口道："如果兩位小姐不介意的話，我們就去樓下後街的中華料理吧。雖然也不是什麽大店，比較有特色，不知道兩位意下如何？"

紗季和心美互相看了一眼。

"那麽就勞煩齋藤君了，我也很久沒有吃中國菜了，既然是齋藤君的推薦一定很不錯。"心美拿起桌子上擺放的電腦袋，把電腦放進去。

"我覺得也不錯，晚上也正好沒什麽事。"紗季站起身，走到齋藤訓的身邊，帶著盈盈笑意看著面前出色的男人，一瞬也不瞬。

Kunzite不着痕跡的往後挪了一步，對宇佐美助理示意："宇佐美君，麻煩帶兩位小姐前往休息室等候，我把這些文件放到辦公室，整理一下就來。"

走在通往自己辦公室的的過道裏，他輕輕呼出一口氣，扯了下領帶，拿出手機給Nephrite發消息說今晚的約會可能取消，結果剛轉彎，發現此時應該都在收拾東西下班的同事全部圍在他的辦公室門口，熙熙攘攘的，尖叫聲連連。

"好帥喲!"

"比屏幕上的帥那麽多！"

周圍的空氣飛滿了愛心和粉紅色的花朵

他皺了皺眉頭，走到自己辦公室的門口，清了清嗓子，讓大家把路讓開，他只想快點結束晚餐，快點回家休息而已，怎麽就變的那麽難了呢？但當他撥開人群，風暴中心的人讓他登時愣在了當場。

"齋藤部長您認識夜天君嗎？"圍在身邊的小女生職員的嘰嘰喳喳讓他更加茫然。

夜天光，這個應該在熒幕上才會出現的超人氣偶像，現在正站在自己的辦公室門口，一臉興趣盎然（？）的看著他，好聽的聲音響起："嗨~阿訓~好久不見了！"

等一等，這自來熟的打招呼是閙怎樣？

等一等，他要怎麽解釋他們倆其實沒那麽熟悉？

等一等，怎麽...現在這身後怎麽有奇怪的尖叫聲冒出來了？

等一等，他真的只是想快點結束今天的工作和應酬，回家好好睡覺啊!


	5. 05 我想請阿訓幫一個忙

05\. 我想請阿訓幫一個忙

人一旦有了選擇，面對兩難的時候，一定會選一個容易點的方案。

Kunzite看著夜天光的笑臉，大腦裏面迅速掠過兩個選擇：

01.和紗季還有心美一起進餐；02.留在辦公室和夜天光聊一下。

反正先不管哪個方案更合適，就目前的情況來説，夜天光一個人會比較好應付一點，一想到那兩個小姑娘直白挑釁的眼神，Kunzite果斷地請夜天光進辦公室就坐，然後讓宇佐美助理代替他陪兩位千金吃飯。

夜天光在辦公室的門關上的瞬間，還保持著職業的微笑對著那些迷妹們揮手，直到大門輕輕合上，他轉過身，儼然換了另一副饒有興趣的表情。

"不好意思，你來的突然，我也沒有什麽招待。"Kunzite拿著裝著冰水的玻璃杯，輕輕地放在夜天的面前。他的辦公室裏的飲料只有冰水，其實他人生中的飲料也就只有冰水。

"謝謝，不用太麻煩的。我今天也是一時興起，正好路過。"夜天光笑眯眯的接過杯子，人畜無害的笑容。

一時興起？正好路過？拜托，夜天光你這個小屁孩，整個臉上就寫著：我特地就是來找你的 這樣的訊息。

Kunzite在這短短的時間内，腦内已經搜尋了很多可能會產生交集的場景，除了一次，和星野一起出去衝浪的時候，有看到過夜天和星野通視訊的畫面，那時候由星野簡單介紹了一下兩人算點頭之交了，至此之後從來沒有交集。

啊，最近的一次知道消息，應該已經是上上周發生的"夜宿"事件了吧，風波應該也已經平息了吧？也不知道美奈子...等等，他怎麽突然想起來了美奈子的事情來了。

"不知道夜天君來找我，是有什麽我能幫忙的是事情嗎？"兩個人不是很熟悉，但是年長一些，Kunzite還是決定先開口。

"看不出來，阿訓你的辦公室還滿尖端高科技的嘛~"夜天光心裏想著哼哼愛野美奈子，我可是比你更早看到你心上人的辦公室喲，要不要一會兒拍幾張照片傳給美奈子呢？哈哈哈哈哈~

Kunzite看著面前坐著的小朋友，雖然拿起了杯子喝水，眼睛卻在咕嚕咕嚕地轉著打量著自己的辦公室。剛想開口説話，電話鈴聲響起來了。他向夜天示意抱歉，然後接了電話。

"嗯，是的，青山小姐。"

夜天一聽是女孩子的電話，耳朵都竪起來了。嗯？女生？

"抱歉，辦公室突然有貴客來訪，沒能前來陪同用餐，真是抱歉。"

陪同用餐？所以本來他要和電話那頭的女孩子要一起去吃晚餐？呀，大家不是都說他單身麽？怎麽和女孩子有關係？夜天恨不得把耳朵貼過去，貼上携帶。

"好的，青山小姐，明天上午10點我們會一同去三上實業開會，到時候先一起辦公室集合，我開車過去也可以。"

等等，這情況怎麽感覺有點不妙？還主動邀請別的女孩子？電話那頭的那個人是誰呀到底？難道美奈的信息判斷錯誤？對方已經名草有主？夜天慢慢皺起了眉頭。

"嗯，麻煩宇佐美君代我出席，祝用餐愉快。再見。"

Kunzite挂了電話後在心裏呼出一口氣，現在的女孩子也真的是不依不饒的厲害。然後一擡頭，看到了夜天懷疑的表情。

"我是不是打擾你們約會了？應該對方是你女朋友？"夜天擺出抱歉的表情，語氣裏卻帶著一絲責怪。

"只是公司其他部門的同事，今天有客戶來訪，本來約了晚上吃飯，現在因爲夜天君的出現，我讓助理去陪她們吃飯了。"淡淡的回答了一句，放下了携帶電話。

她們？還不止一個？夜天在心裏哼唧：果然，長得帥的人桃花運是真的旺呀，的確老天給了Kunzite一副好的皮囊，怪不得會有那麽多女生同時喜歡他……那個等等，今天來是有重要事情的，不能亂不能亂。

"今天我來呢，是想要請你幫一個忙。"夜天放下手裏的玻璃杯，雙手交叠，直視對方的眼睛。

"嗯？我和你也是不同領域，有什麽我可以做的嗎?"Kunzite見對方收起玩樂的神態。

"當然有可以幫忙的地方，只是看你敢不敢。"夜天挑了挑眉毛，不等Kun開口，他繼續説下去，"前幾天呢，我們公司接了一條廣告。奢侈品系列的香水。有推薦了我拍攝。但是看了脚本之後呢，我感覺我不太適合這個角色。這個角色需要成熟穩重的男性，可惜我還不是。但是廣告已經接了，公司現在也沒辦法毀約。我轉念一想呀，你很適合這個角色呀！所以我才問星野要了你的公司地址，今天來找你。看你是不是能幫忙拍這一條廣告了。價格好説。"

聼夜天一路説完，Kun發現自己竟然無言以對。這是什麽邏輯想法？真的當自己是不懂合同的簽約嗎？奢侈品的系列香水廣告？不找這些自帶流量的偶像明星，居然會找到一個默默無聞的他？關鍵是他還説的頭頭是道，是夜天腦子坏了還是Kun自己聽錯了？

"我想你找錯了人，我也不是什麽會表演的人。這個找我并不合適。"

"不不不，他不需要演技，他只需要一個配合。這不是一個單人廣告，是有和另外的明星一起拍攝的廣告喲。"夜天歪著腦袋，不知道是不是Kun有錯覺，夜天的笑容佈滿了陷阱。

"那就更不應該來找我，外面模特經紀公司會更加適合你的需求吧？"不管是什麽事情，先全部回絕掉吧。

"你難道就不問問另外的明星是誰？"

吊足了胃口的問題。

"是愛野美奈子哦~最近正如日中天的超級偶像愛野美奈子喲~"

不准備再玩了，本壘打才有意義。於是，夜天成功地看到了Kunzite的表情從毫無所謂，變得耐人尋味起來。

夜天果斷拿起了手機，對著Kunzite拍下了一張照片。

番外小劇場：

Neph：（着急）怎樣怎樣？大哥答應了嗎？

夜天：（扯開話題）你家古怪的大哥品味倒是不錯。

Neph：（更加着急）誰問你這個？我好不容易撬來的香水廣告！還不是爲了推波助瀾？

夜天：（嘆口氣）他沒有拒絕，但不是不知道是不是會答應。

Neph：（興奮）夜天、夜天，大哥聽到愛野美奈子的名字反應如何？

夜天： （翻白眼）我覺得他應該性冷感。如果是真的話，我覺得美奈很悲哀。長那麽帥，一點表情都沒有……

Neph：（完全沒在聼）哼哼，這條廣告我覬覦了很久，總覺得適合大哥和大嫂。

夜天：（翻白眼第二次）大嫂...

Neph：（更加興奮）怎麽啦？這廣告簡直量身定做。香水、擁抱、白色大床、滾一滾、借位畫面、玫瑰花……大哥還要半裸，濕身，怎麽看就是那個……

夜天：（快要瘋了）你快停止你的腦内劇場！三條院正人，我還未成年！

Neph：（趕快道歉）不好意思，有點高興過頭了。抱歉抱歉……

夜天：（斜眼談條件）這事成了之後，你要再送我一套寫真集。

Neph：（大方決定）沒問題，兩套。不議價！包在我身上。

夜天：（懷疑）但是你確定你家大哥是單身嗎？今天有電話進來，是其他女孩子呢，感覺喜歡你大哥。

Neph：（斬釘截鐵后的日常懷疑）不可能！我家大哥對另一半的要求很高……但是也説不準啊……要不你看這樣，看是不是給大哥和大嫂再來一套寫真集啊！應該還能賣錢，要不我們聯合出品你覺得怎樣？要不，拍攝當天我也去采集一點素材吧……

夜天挂了電話。

我果然沒有年更了啊！各位大大們~~~

有沒有畫畫特別好的，願意幫忙畫一張CP圖片啊...

哈哈哈哈~~


	6. 06爱野美奈子其人

06\. 愛野美奈子其人

愛野美奈子，一直認爲自己是一個非常幸運的人，從入行到現在，每一次的重要時刻都是"稀里糊塗"的度過，然後她就告訴自己，稀里糊塗的度過每一個重要時刻沒關係，不能稀里糊塗度過重要時刻后的日子，所以比起其他人，她對自己的要求更高，更努力，也更珍惜自己得來的榮譽。

爲什麽說她的很多重要時刻都是"稀里糊塗"的呢？

她入行差不多是4年前，12嵗的時候，陪自己的朋友去試鏡ASAP的青少年平面模特，結果朋友落選了，她入圍了。因爲初次出道，還登了個特別版的封面。之後就從主打少女服飾的雜志廣告開始走起，活躍在TGC及各大雜志模特行列中，本身風格可蘿莉可御姐可端庄可街头，从出道的那一年开始，大大小小的服裝獎捧了一堆回家不算，各大奢侈品牌也争相找上门期待合作，現在唯一的煩惱就是胸還太小，其餘倒是沒在怕的。

13嵗那年，對家經紀公司的當紅藝人娜璐璐，在拍攝廣告當天突然肚子疼，做造型的化妝師和美奈子的經紀人亞提密斯是同窗好友，就臨時拉來了美奈子，拍了一條方便麵的廣告，因爲敢於表演諧星氣質的她，就這麽火起來了。那一年的廣告新人獎又放在了辦公室的獎杯櫃裏，從此和青少年們有關的產品的廣告裏，她已經是常客。

14嵗那年，美奈子以VENUS的名義發行了人生第一張單曲《銀杏道之戀》，還是一首抒情歌，PV的拍攝堪稱史上最簡單：就她一個人在文化女子學院的校園林蔭大道上來回走了100次，穿著自己學校的校服，唱完了整一首歌，然後就連續5周拿到了ORICON排行榜第一名以及同年的新人唱片獎，也認識了同年出道拿到了最佳專輯獎的星光三人組。美奈子也就是在當時和夜天光成爲了好友。

15嵗那年，星光三人組年度專輯的MV是以一部微電影來呈現，夜天光邀請了美奈子加入成爲唯一女性角色，然後這部劇就入圍當年的學院日劇新人賞，美奈子就這樣又跨界到了影視劇界，開始接各大綜藝的邀約，雖然還未成年的她不能接超過21:00以後的節目演出，憑藉超强的運動神經及不服輸拼命三娘的狀態，常霸占著黃金綜藝時間段。玩票性質的跑過一次馬拉松，拿了個第三名回來，引起了偶像界的一片譁然。

夜天光曾經説過，走狗屎運都沒可能那麽順利的愛野美奈子，真的宛如開了外挂一般。怎麽就能在這短短4年的時間裏面，重要的獎項一個都沒落下的全部收集齊了呢？而且在這複雜的娛樂圈中，她還能有一票貼心好友一直願意為她兩肋插刀，包括夜天自己也是死心塌地的和美奈做摯友，真是奇了怪了。【這些朋友會在之後的文章中也會一一出現，大家不要着急的耐心等待喲。】

今年，美奈子進入了16歲。已經是手捧著各種獎項的她，接到了《金髮少女日志》這部定制偶像劇，和夜天演起了純情校園戀愛劇。自從上次"夜宿"新聞爆出來之後，愛野美奈子和夜天光，非但沒有收到抵制，反而增强了粉絲們之間的聯動和推崇，因爲這一條所謂的"緋聞"播出後，他們倆最近熱播中的偶像日劇的收視率蒸蒸日上，粉絲們每日在INS或者推上最熱門的兩條討論時是：這部劇到底該怎麽發展呀？夜天光和愛野美奈子在私底下是不是正在熱戀呀？兩邊的經紀公司，簡直賺足了熱搜話題的流量。

不過好像這個話題的流量沒有影響到該影響的人啊。

美奈在家洗漱完畢，無聊地準備刷刷手機就睡覺了。

Line嗶嗶噗噗的響了起來，自家帥氣的亞提密斯經紀人的語音信息。

"美奈，今天晚上早點休息，明天一早8:00我會到你家門口接你。明天那條廣告很重要，千萬別睡過頭了。"

"知道啦，囉嗦的亞提密斯，你今天晚上那麽空沒去陪露娜嗎？"倒了一杯溫水，美奈給亞提密斯發了信息過去。

"沒呢，她還在醫院做手術的準備。大概還有1小時的時間。今天特地安排了你在家休息，你別浪費時間東摸摸西摸摸，現在差不多可以睡覺了。"

"那也要睡得着啊，平時這個時候還都在忙呢。"美奈喝完了水，準備去躺一躺。

"難得給你清閑你就別折騰了，差不多了就睡了啊。"

"好好好~那我不聊了，你好好陪露娜吧~明天你別遲到了啊~晚安。"

美奈結束了和亞提密斯的對話，躺在床上怎麽都睡不着，糾結了10分鐘，翻身下床換衣服，跑去了離家不遠的小清吧。

【廣告時間：這家小清吧名叫"星"，是由木野真琴、冥王雪奈和大氣光一起經營的。上午時段是由雪奈負責的花店，下午時段是真琴負責的咖啡簡餐店，晚上是大氣光經營的小清吧。特地把店鋪開在親朋好友們的住宅附近，平時就算這三個人忙起來的時候，也能互相有照應。】


	7. 07爱野美奈子的失眠一夜

07.愛野美奈子的失眠一夜

到了"星"，推開門，就看到大氣正在為客人們調酒。

客人們看到了美奈露出了一下懷疑的神色，她點了點頭就往特地為偶像們到來準備的小包間走去。

美奈點了一杯橙汁，還未成年不能喝酒，看著熟悉的包房環境，百無聊賴的坐著。

"明明不能喝酒，還非要晚上跑來這裏。跑來這裏也就算了，也不掩飾一下，你這頭金色長髮太引人注目了。"大氣光搖搖頭，把她杯子裏的冰塊撈出來幾塊。

"睡不着嘛~就出來晃晃。其他地方更沒辦法去了。"美奈聳聳肩。

"需要我叫夜天過來陪你嗎？"大氣覺得美奈有心事，叫夜天來會不會方便一點她說心事。

"不用不用，我就來喝個橙汁就回去啦~"迷倒萬千人的偶像擺擺手，"你要是忙也不用管我，我聽會兒音樂就回去。"

大氣笑了笑，拿了一點小零嘴給她，把私密的空間留給她自己放空。

自從上次的"夜宿"事件之後，她縂覺得那個人沒有反應很是不是自己想太多了。

通過真琴問正人，也是得到了那個人幾乎沒什麽大反應的反應。

她記得那天下午的事情，之前是真琴約的她，說和朋友們見見面很久沒聊天了，那時候的LINE消息裏面真琴充滿了神秘感的語音，沒聼出來什麽貓膩。和亞提密斯協調了一下休息時間，她睡到大中午起床，稍微化了點淡妝就跑去了約定好的咖啡店，對，就是現在這家店鋪的花園裏，第一次見到了那個人。

"對不起，我遲到了!"以爲只有好朋友們在的場合的她，不顧形象的大喊了一聲，想要給摯友們一個大驚喜。結果發現除了摯友們都在不算，她們各自的男朋友也都在，最可怕的是，還有一個她從未見過的銀髮男人的存在。她在外人面前保護得很好的淑女形象，頓時就感覺完全破碎了。就在她在心裏懊惱的時候，所有人的表情卻是那種：你終於來了！太好了！得救了~這樣的感覺。是自己的錯覺嗎？

她被安排在了那位銀髮男人身邊的位置，趁著互相打招呼交換名字的時候，快速打量了一下對方。

俊朗的長相，得體的問候，淡淡的微笑，成熟的男人魅力，讓她心裏的小鹿怦怦亂跳起來。

美奈自詡生活在盛產俊男美女的娛樂圈裏，見過無數已經不會再對什麽帥哥心動，但現在也不得不贊嘆原來大衆社會裏面的人帥起來真的沒娛樂圈裏的人什麽事兒。

那個人名字叫齋藤訓，是一家IT企業的IT部部長，今年已經26歲，爲什麽會被叫過來的原因，其實是和她被叫過來的目的一樣，聯誼會。

接下來和大家簡單交代一下其餘4姐妹的戀愛歷程，之後也會擴大篇幅寫出來。

真琴是5姐妹中第一個談戀愛的人，三條院正人因爲在咖啡店給夜天光拍攝采訪照片的時候認識了真琴，真琴一手好厨藝讓正人迅速淪陷，兩個人眉來眼去了幾個月，終於在某一天的晚上，浪漫玫瑰花擺上，正人向真琴提出了交往，於是兩人就在一起了。

第二個談戀愛的是月野兔，從小迷迷糊糊長大的小兔子因爲考學成績實在太差被媽媽安排了補習。來幫忙補習的是超帥的醫科大學生地場衛，兩個人補習著補習著，小兔和阿衛打起了賭，如果小兔以高分考上十番高中，那麽阿衛就和她交往。其實說什麽打賭，無非就是智商高的阿衛捉弄了蒙在鼓裏的小兔，完全就是小説中的情節啊，感覺就是《一吻定情》的現實版。

第三個出雙入對的是亞美。亞美和Zoi的交往有點坎坷，因爲亞美這個只認學習不認其他事情的天才少女，在感情方面真的是遲鈍的不可思議。兩個人挺巧合的相識在了市立圖書館。亞美爲了去查資料，而Zoi去還書。兩個人在圖書館的前臺打了個照面，照道理說也不會有什麽交集，當晚三條院正人出差回來召集兄弟們吃飯，來的只有Zoi一個人。真琴知道自家男朋友喜歡熱鬧也就叫了自己的姐妹，然後只有亞美來了。兩個人再次見面后,Zoi就被眼前這個安靜又聰明的小姑娘吸引了，雖然追求的過程中真的好幾次被氣到吐血，結果也是美滿。

第四個你儂我儂的是阿麗了。阿麗可是這一帶有名的冰山美人，又就讀與私立女子學院，簡直就是一個被神話了的高冷形象。但是這個人啊，表面有多高冷，嘴巴上有多毒舌，内心就有多火熱。和Jade相識于校園祭的PARTY上，當時Jade以"J Daito"的化名出現在校園祭的DJ台上，嫺熟的DJ打碟技巧以及敏銳的音樂態度讓阿麗傾心不已。嚴格説起來，其實是阿麗以粉絲的心態追著J Daito跑了很久，最終Jade和阿麗在朋友們（就是每次以三條院正人這個聚會狂魔的撮合下）的聚會上互表心意，就開始成雙成對。

回憶到此結束。

思緒回到了現實中的美奈只能搖搖頭，想著自己怎麽還是一個孤家寡人呢？雖然她不太在朋友們的聚會上説起這件事情，因爲身份的關係，也不常去朋友們的聚會，也就避免了單身一人做電燈泡的尷尬，但是她的"彼氏"的位置是一直空著的，也就是說，就算是以"VENUS"的名字活躍在這個世界裏，卻根本打不過三條院正人作爲"丘比特"散發出來的氣場，畢竟在花花綠綠的世界裏跑來跑去的三條院正人，幫著Zoi和Jade促成了兩段美好的戀愛，算他和真琴有心，看到了自己，想著幫自己牽牽綫，對方卻還是個冰塊臉。

想到Kunzite那淡淡的表情，美奈拿起了吸管，戳著杯子裏的橘子。

"你好，我是齋藤訓。初次見面請多多指教。"他的聲音低沉又溫柔，簡單的自我介紹如餘音繞梁般一直回響在自己的耳際，和她輕輕交握的手，恰到好處的力氣，暖暖的溫度。整個聯誼會的過程中，齋藤訓幾乎沒怎麽説話，只是靜靜地看著他們高談闊論（主要就是正人在那邊活躍氣氛），被點到名的時候才回應一句。

"你好，我是愛野美奈子。初次見面請多多指教。"美奈子希望自己還是保持著輕鬆不緊張的樣子，希望他不要發現自己的手心有微微出汗，希望他也不要發現自己有些害羞不敢看他的眼神，希望...希望他對自己的印象...會不會是挺好的？希望他不要介意她是偶像這個身份，就像夜天說的那樣，不希望打擾他的正常生活，畢竟他還是一個普通人，自己是一個公衆人物，能處理好這個關係嗎？

爲什麽愛野美奈子，年芳二八，就要為了這些事情而苦惱到睡不着覺呢？

即使少了他，這個年齡比她大了10嵗的"大叔"，只要她想談戀愛，也不會沒人追那麽慘吧？

可是……可是……自己就還是很喜歡他啊……

好吧……齋藤訓的長相真的很殺自己的審美……

那種成熟男人的魅力也是自己的菜……

"嗶嗶噗噗"短信的聲音從口袋裏傳來。

打開携帶一看，竟然已經是凌晨1點了……媽呀，希望不是亞提密斯……

一張齋藤訓的照片傳過來，發件人來自於夜天光。

照片上的那個人的表情，是她從來沒有看到過的複雜混合體；背後的環境，説明了他正在辦公室上班……

"夜天光，你給我解釋解釋清楚！你怎麽會有他的照片的啊！"萬人迷偶像愛野美奈子，終於在夜半時分發出了咆哮，一掃自己的淑女形象，完全忘記了亞提密斯叮囑過的早睡早起。

"大氣光!麻煩你幫我Call夜天光過來！我打不通他的電話！"

正送走最後一位客人的大氣光，一邊撥著電話，一邊希望今天的他不要是通宵的一夜。


	8. 08老大的决定

08\. 老大的决定

木野真琴看着自家男朋友坐在沙发里面打視訊电话，眉飞色舞的样子應該是在和他的兄弟們聊天，而且絕對沒有帶Kunzite,如果是帶上了Kunzite的話，他的樣子就不會那麽開心，因爲要應付Kunzite隨時會提出的吐槽就沒辦法笑得出來。

説起這四兄弟，沒什麽特別的血緣關係，除了Kunzite和Zoisite是遠房表兄弟外，都是從陌生人交往起來的好麻吉，好到比親兄弟還親的那種。

"不知道大哥到底明天會不會去，他沒有拒絕夜天，也沒有答應。這種情況就很難辦了。"

真琴把切好的水果拿過去放在茶幾上，Nephrite溫柔地摸了摸她的手，把攝像頭讓開，在她的臉頰上親親吻吻一下，真琴臉微微紅了，有點嫌棄地推了一下Nephrite,她是傳統的妹子，并不想被他的兄弟們看到這種甜蜜的小動作。

"但是你説明天廣告就拍了，這要是明天他不出現怎麽辦？"Zoisite扶了扶眼鏡，有點擔心。

"這個倒是沒什麽擔心的，本來安排他去也是沒有告訴其他工作人員，只是和導演串通好了。但是我是想看他去呀，這種畫面要留下才好啊！"Nephrite得意洋洋的晃了晃，一副胸有成竹的樣子。

"啊……我只是覺得如果Kunzite要是知道是你這樣安排的話，一定會卸了你。"Jadeite非常瞭解Kunzite。

"卸了我？拜托，我在幫他完成他的終身大事，他應該好好感謝我才對。"Nephrite吃著蘋果，嗯，就算是普通的蘋果，因爲是真琴準備的更加好吃，這種充滿愛意的感覺，應該讓大哥快點體會到才對。（但是應該只有Kun切好水果給美奈吧？嗷……）

"反正你就自己自祈多福，萬一被大哥發現了，吃不了兜著走的還是你。"

剛想回話的Nephrite，臉色唰一下變了，而在屏幕對面的兩個人也聽到了他手機鈴聲響了起來。

"……是Kun的電話，我先挂了，一會兒再和你們說，我先應付他。"拿起紙巾擦了擦手，把視訊關了，深呼吸了一下，按下了接聽鍵。

"Hi~大哥~"在Kun發聲之前，Nephrite搶先一步先打招呼。

"我在你家樓下。"

"哎？都這麽晚了，你來幹嘛？我要和真琴睡覺了。"

睜眼説瞎話，坐在一邊的真琴紅著臉狠狠掐了一下Nephrite，才晚上9點，睡什麽啊……

"有事情想問你。"

Nephrite一直覺得自己皮厚肉糙的天不怕地不怕，但是每次只要碰上Kunzite的這種簡短不容反駁的話，無論自己有沒有做錯事情，都會心虛一下。

"好好，我來了。啤酒喝不喝？我帶兩罐下來。"

"我買好了。"

完了完了，Nephrite更加確定今天晚上可能無法過關了。如同壯士斷腕之心，攬過真琴認認真真地親了一下，嗚嗚嗚嗚……真的不想下樓去面對冰塊臉，只想抱著自家女朋友滾床單啊不是，親親我我啊。

能有多慢的走下樓就有多慢的拖拖沓沓，看到Kunzite挺拔的身子倚靠在車子上，他還是沒出息的覺得自家大哥不進入演藝圈真的是暴殄天物了。【另外三個小弟簡直是大哥的死忠腦殘粉沒錯了】

看到Nephrite走近自己伸手打了招呼，Kunzite把啤酒遞給他，然後自己也打開了一罐，示意了一下乾杯，就喝起來。

"大哥，怎麽啦？这么好兴致？刚不是还说有辣妹陪伴，推了和我的约会？"痞痞的也靠在了斋藤训的车子上，不怀好意的眼神看着Kunzite。

"夜天，和你认识吧？"像没有听到Nephrite的问题，Kunzite问了自己想问的问题。

"嗯，认识。这么多年好朋友了。"一定要保持冷静，冷静应对这个冷静的男人的冷静问题。

"他今天来找了我。"

"哦？他和你，可没有什么关系啊？你只是和星野很熟吧？和夜天只是点头之交？"

"嗯，所以我很好奇，就想来问问你他这个人……"

"夜天啊，多活泼开朗一孩子啊，反应又快，业务又好，对朋友又肯两肋插刀，大家都很喜欢他。"

"我不是问你这个。他今天来找我，让我帮他一个忙。"

"嗷……"

"怎么了？你平时不是会很八卦的问这些问题吗？"Kunzite斜眼看了一眼Nephrite，"今天居然没有兴奋起来。"

"大哥，你平时说让我不要这么八卦，我听你的话还要被你念叨，我有多亏呀？"哈哈哈哈地笑起来，Nephrite内心警报响起来了。

"你不想知道他找我帮什么忙么？"

"……"这个问题要不要回答，要怎么回答才会不露出破绽。

"他说他要我帮他拍一个广告。一条香水广告。"也不等Nephrite回答，Kun继续说下去。

"我就说大哥你不去演艺圈真的是亏了！你看星探都送上门了，你答应了没？"暗搓搓的开心，终于说到这个问题了，Nephrite要抓着这个话题挖出大哥的决定来。

"可是很奇怪，因为我不是你们娱乐圈里的，为什么突然要我来帮忙。"Kun又喝了一口啤酒，"外面的模特也好，小明星也好，偶像也好，大把大把的抓不是么？"

"……可能别人就是觉得非你不可呢？"Nephrite听到这里又不敢乱接话了。

"后来他告诉我是去帮爱野美奈子忙的时候，我就突然明白了。这件事情没有那么简单。"Kunzite已经喝完了啤酒，把空罐子放在车前盖上，双手交叠，看着Nephrite。

哎呦妈呀，这话说到现在了，Nephrite再装傻也没啥意思了。

"大哥，你听我解释。我们……没别的意思，就想快点撮合你和美奈而已。"挠挠头，Nephrite决定坦白，"你看上次下午茶聚会已经到现在快过去个把月了吧，但是你们就是没进展难道你不觉得太慢了吗？

"大哥，你是喜欢美奈的吧？我们都觉得你是喜欢她的吧？虽然你没明确说过，但是如果你不喜欢她，按照你的个性，被我们每天这么撮合你一定会明确告诉我不要再提了对不对？可是你没有。所以我们逮着了一个机会，就想加快一下你们的进度。"

"看来我还要感谢你们的煞费苦心。"Kunzite看着Nephrite一股脑儿地全盘说出，又好气又好笑。

"主要就是我，你别怪其他人。夜天属于美奈的娘家人，但也是我提议他配合的，他也愿意让出这条广告给你，你能明白我们的用苦良心，不责怪我们，也不用感谢我们，我们就开心了。大哥，你单身够久了。我们也想你幸福的过爱情滋润的日子。"

"嗯……算你小子反应快。我也就开了一个头，你倒是全招了。"

"……你是说，我被你讹了对吗？"Nephrite可不笨，已经都承认了索性承认到底，破罐子破摔一下，"有没有被你讹出来我不介意，我介意的是你明天到底去不去？"

Nephrite的表情很认真，背负着"最佳丘比特"盛名的他，这一次遇上了大哥的恋情，是更加需要认真对待的。更何况美奈也是他们精挑细选的大嫂候选人啊！

"唉……"Kunzite叹了一口气，思考了片刻，"我想问一下，别家有经纪人接送，我有没有？"

"啊……"这次换到Nephrite脸上抽筋，古怪的大哥的思维也是这么古怪的跳跃吗？

"我今天开车来了你家，喝了酒，现在不能开车回家，明天一大早要开工，就辛苦你来我家接我了。"把车辆行驶证扔在车前盖上，意图明显。

Nephrite一口气把啤酒喝完，手掌在Kunzite的肩膀上拍了拍，"大哥，姜还是老的辣，我玩儿不过你。"

准备拦出租车回家的Kunzite微微一笑，决定直面自己对于那个小丫头的喜欢的心情。

"不过，大哥，到底我是哪里出了纰漏吗？"Nephrite决定死个明白，不然以后每次都会死在斋藤训手里的他不甘心。

"你想知道？"坐进出租车的Kunzite，关上了车门，"不能告诉你，你自己慢慢想吧。明早6点。我在家等你。快回去吧，真琴已经在窗口看好多次了。再见。"

望着已经开远的出租车，Nephrite再次发出了感叹，"大哥，你真的是个完美的男人啊！"


	9. 09天生死对头

09\. 天生死對頭

有哪些關係可以成爲"天生死對頭"？

譬如爸爸和女婿，譬如經紀人和藝人的對象。

亞提密斯無比怨念的看著三條院正人和夜天光，帶著那個銀髮男人在和導演聊天。

不妙的是導演的眼睛裏面閃閃發光。

更不妙的是美奈的眼睛裏閃閃發光*100倍。

明明接這個CASE的時候，說的男主角是夜天光，如果不是考慮到最近美奈和夜天正在軋戲，他不願意接這條廣告，畢竟這條廣告有一點點偏性感。

這一次的香水廣告，來自於海王滿的推薦。對，就是那個享譽世界的小提琴家海王滿女神。因爲拍攝廣告的日子，阿滿正好在歐洲巡演最後一戰，就在廣告商頭疼不知怎麽辦的時候，阿滿就提了一句："在日本拍攝的話，可以找愛野美奈子呀，她最近流量正熱。日劇、唱片、演唱會都在綫的時候。"説完還附贈了美美的微笑一枚。於是廠商就找到了亞提密斯，相談甚歡。

美奈還算爭氣，沒有當場尖叫出來，但是眼神裏流轉的千言萬語，在她和銀髮男人的對視中百轉千迴。

亞提密斯，現在非常的不爽，頭頂上的烏雲人人可見，他決定跑去和導演也要申訴一下自己的鬱悶。

走到那三個人身邊，亞提密斯還未開口，導演就介紹起來了。

"我給你介紹一下，這是亞提密斯，是美奈的經紀人。特別帥吧。哎……你們三個挺巧合的啊，都是銀髮啊。平時很少見，扎堆起來還有點耀眼……"雪乃這個女人，看到帥哥就移不開眼睛的毛病什麽時候可以改一改！一點立場都沒有。

"雪乃，今天的拍攝還真是臨時換主角啊。"亞提密斯伸出手和齋藤訓握了一下表示了認識，轉頭看著笑到眼睛眯成縫的三條院正人，最後再轉向了今天掌鏡的導演，西音寺雪乃。

"哈哈……出現了合適的人，連原來的男主角都極力推薦，我心裏也是激動的嘛~素人裏面能有這樣的感覺是真的不多見啊！配得上美奈！你和美奈放心，我都和阿訓交代好了，他會全力配合的。"

阿訓……你叫的倒是親熱啊……

"亞提密斯放輕鬆，我家大哥知書達理，成熟穩重，一定會配合這次的廣告完美演出的！你別跨著臉了，笑開心一點。"正人鈎住了亞提密斯的肩膀，哥倆好的樣子。

亞提密斯看著人畜無害笑容的正人，想發火又沒證據，憋屈死了。

"美奈在休息室嗎？我一會兒去看她。"夜天甩了一甩身後的長發，示意雪乃要去休息室説一說戲。

"嗯，她剛剛去樂屋準備了。"拿開三條院正人的手臂，亞提密斯示意夜天和雪乃跟隨他過去。

"那我和大哥在這裏等你們。"

走到美奈的休息室，很久沒有見面的雪乃和美奈嘰嘰喳喳了一會兒，就開始說起今天的拍攝要求來。亞提密斯聽不見其他的，就看著美奈有點興奮，又有點害羞的樣子，情竇初開的小孩子一個。

"對對……這個部分是需要借位的，不會真的接吻，但是你和阿訓也算是認識的話，也需要有點對手戲。不過他是素人，不知道會不會表演，你要帶一帶他的……"

雪乃對於美奈的專業毫無挑剔，對於齋藤訓的外表也是持百分百的態度，但是素人這個標簽讓她心裏也沒有底，有時候外表看上去特別好的素人，往往就死在演技上面。

這條香水廣告，主打情竇初開的少女，正符合現在美奈的設定，雖然之前她接到通告的時候看到演員表寫著海王滿，反而覺得成熟了一點。而之後修正後的例子推薦了美奈，她内心突然就覺得好拍起來。

差不多説完了，雪乃和夜天離開了休息室，單獨留下美奈做準備，夜天打了招呼去幫齋藤訓做準備，雪乃看到休息室門口站著的亞提密斯，走上前去。

"你在擔心什麽？"看你這個經紀人的眉頭，擰得也太猙獰了，"給新人一點機會啊。"

"哈……這個事情沒你想的那麽簡單。"

"我不懂？我都看得出來，你家美奈子春心萌動，眼神就盯著那個齋藤先生。他們倆原本認識嗎？"

"我真的不想處理這種毫無意義的緋聞。"

"美奈子16歲啦，你現在的樣子就像個老父親，擔心的要命，但是越管越煩不是嗎？"雪乃示意亞提密斯一起出去抽根烟。

"她現在雖然成績不錯，但是之前的4年裏完全就是以工作爲主，所以她才可以站得那麽穩當。你看不出來嗎？那個眼神，我真的不知道夜天和三條院搞這出，不然我都不會接這條片子。"亞提密斯拿出打火機，為雪乃點火。

"往好的地方想一想，或許更好激勵她工作呢？人嘛縂喜歡正面評價多一點的啊。"呼出一口煙，雪乃不以爲意，"如果你真的壓制她，她現在也是叛逆期吧，會覺得你這個經紀人很不支持她的呢。畢竟這一行裏面，她最親的人就是你對吧？"

"經紀人和藝人的對象就是天敵……對了，你什麽時候知道夜天換了齋藤？"

"今天早上，夜天一大早給我打得電話。雖然我是導演，夜天這種大明星的提議我也不好立刻拒絕啊。最關鍵的是他搞定了他的經紀公司，我能説什麽？"

"那之前呢？知道要拍這條廣告的你應該很早接到通告了吧？我就不信三條院沒來問過你。"

"他來問過我啊，我只是如實告知而已。"雪乃聳聳肩，她還是覺得亞提密斯太大驚小怪了。

"我就知道三條院每次來插手就沒好事。"亞提密斯帶了點憤恨的彈了彈烟灰。

"……亞提密斯，別那麽緊張。現在又不是美奈和阿訓私奔了找不到了你團團轉，兩個大活人還在你的眼皮子底下，現在什麽都沒開始不是嗎？我反而一點不擔心，覺得她對自己做事情有分寸的。"

"你倒是叫的也親熱……以後三條院給你打電話麻煩你也告訴我一聲讓我防狼一下。"

"誰不喜歡帥哥？我的性向很正常啊，看到帥哥也會動心的啊。你對美奈子的保護欲也太重了一些，她總有一天會要談戀愛，結婚，生子。就算是藝人都要過這一關的。你自己不是也談著戀愛嗎？你儂我儂的……"

"演藝圈，談戀愛結婚……對女藝人來説意味著什麽你也知道吧？才剛剛踏上穩定的道路，縂不見得就這樣？"亞提密斯明白雪乃在說露娜，可是他不是藝人啊，有緋聞沒人要看啊。

"我説實在話，美奈對你們公司可是該拿的獎都拿過一遍了。你們公司也沒什麽好抱怨的吧？"

"我就是不希望她這麽快就走下坡路，按照她的能力，最起碼可以走上20年的。"

"是是是，你大經紀人功不可沒，每天耳提面命的在旁邊，美奈一定可以走上30年紀念舞臺的。你放心吧，今天這條片，我有預感可以得獎。"

抽完了烟，雪乃要開工了，拍拍亞提密斯的肩膀，讓他放鬆放鬆，先完成今天的拍攝再説。

亞提密斯沉了沉氣，把煩躁的情緒壓一壓，滅了烟，走進休息室，看到美奈已經換好了今天的表演服—白色吊帶連衣裙，領口有點低，裙擺有點短，他的火氣又要上來了。

"……確定是今天拍攝的衣服嗎？"亞提密斯朝著在化妝臺前忙前忙後的造型師問了一句。

"是的，亞提密斯先生。今天的設定稍微有點性感了一點呢，美奈也是長大了呀，之前都是可愛元氣類型的。"

"我好緊張啊，臨時換了齋藤先生，夜天的話就沒那麽緊張。"美奈特意捧了捧臉，希望別讓別人看出她的小激動。喂？這位小姐姐，現場所有人都看出來你的狀態啦！剋制一點好嗎？

"齋藤先生看上去很帥氣呢，剛剛我也去打了照面，非常溫和的人，我先幫你弄完你先去拍個人的部分。"

"這次的妝面看上去也很好看呀，髮飾特別好看。"這次的髮飾都是粉色玫瑰鮮花組成的。

"哈哈，美奈，這次的粉色系列很適合剛剛好的可愛性感，一會兒要加油咯。"

美奈看著造型師把她淡金色的長髮梳成好看的造型，妝面粉粉嫩嫩，和之前一味强調的可愛元氣有些不一樣，於是又開口問造型師姐姐如何調出粉色眼影的秘訣。

亞提密斯看著美奈期待的樣子，又轉身看了看外面已經搭好的場景：粉色玫瑰背景墻已經架起來了，主題音樂已經開始循環了，燈光師在調試著光圈的大小，攝影師已經在對焦對燈光對鏡頭，三條院拿出了新添置的照相設備，夜天站在雪乃的邊上在不停地和雪乃討論著什麽，雪乃已經擺上了拼命三娘的工作表情，認真地看著監視器，和攝影師對著角度……一切井然有序地進行著。

包括，正站在另一個化妝間門前的齋藤訓，和自己一樣看著忙碌的一切，淡然地仿若是個久經沙場的藝人。

亞提密斯呼出了一口氣，還好他是銀髮，不然一定會一夜白頭的厲害。

算了，孩子長大了也是要飛翔的。

即使今天拒絕這個廣告，憑三條院和夜天的聯手，能製造這樣的機會太容易了，這一次就……算了吧。

亞提密斯看了一眼齋藤訓，齋藤訓接觸到他的眼神后，立刻微微點頭，仿佛看穿了自己的心思似的。

或許他的確是一個好男人呢？如果他真的和美奈在一起，也應該會保護好美奈的吧。


	10. 09半要温柔对待美奈不然对方的经纪人会报警

09.1/2今日課題：要溫柔對待美奈不然對方的經紀人會報警

"美奈！剛剛那個表情非常好！眼神要有開心的光芒！

"……表情要帶有一點點羞澀……笑容不要太大，手指慢慢擦過耳邊……

"抱住膝蓋……不要看鏡頭……攝影師抓一點側臉……不要拍到奇怪的角度……

"風機不要那麽大，稍微調小一點……攝影師你這個景別太小了……給一點美奈眼神眉梢的特寫……

"美奈，看著鏡頭，笑的燦爛……道具旁邊準備灑玫瑰花瓣……風機不要大……調小……

這時候正在拍攝美奈個人的部分，雪乃的聲音不停回蕩著，齋藤訓正在化妝。

他的造型很簡單，一襲白色亞麻襯衫和褲子，一條小小的鏈子吊墜。

"齋藤先生的皮膚也不錯呢，平時有在保養嗎？髮質也很好，很好打理的感覺"和齋藤訓不是很熟，造型師禮貌地寒暄一下。

"就是正常的那些，沒有做什麽特別的保養。"

"是第一次拍攝嗎？"

"嚴格說來這麽大陣仗的是第一次。"

"第一次就可以和美奈子一起拍攝很幸運呢。"

"我會加油的。"

和造型師有一搭沒一搭的聊了一會兒，齋藤聽到了外面說：美奈個人部分第一部分結束，休息下緊接著第二部分，快點補妝。

化妝室的門打開，走進來的是夜天和正人。

"大哥！准備好了嗎？到你個人部分咯，我來看看……帥帥帥~老早和你說了進軍演藝圈，還在搞IT……"

齋藤訓看了一眼正人，想想還是算了，看在他那麽撮合他和美奈的份上。

"阿訓的狀態真好，果然成熟男人的魅力不容小覷，我大概再過10年才能做到這樣吧。"夜天俯下身看了看齋藤訓的妝面，看著鏡子裏的他，說了一句。

"夜天你要走成熟路綫？我覺得你還是做不老少年比較好。你的萬千粉絲可最喜歡你的純真少年感了，千萬別變成我們老大那種悶聲不響的個性……"

齋藤訓還想著要不要回答夜天的問題，倒是正人在旁邊開腔了，就是這話回答的也不知道是在誇他還是損他，索性統統當聽不見。

場務來催，雪乃抽完了烟，要開工了。

齋藤訓第一次站在聚集著那麽多人的目光前和强烈的鎂光燈下，瞬間有點恍惚。

"阿訓，一會兒我會給你指示，你就按照指示慢慢來。我們第一場準備。"

眼睛一下子看不清楚什麽，造型師在調整他紐扣到底要開幾顆，耳朵卻異常清晰。

他今天的課題，第一要配合工作人員不要添麻煩，第二要溫柔對待美奈不然對方的經紀人會報警，至於自己個人的壓力就先放一邊好了。

"好，我們準備……攝影師先來一個對焦……

"阿訓低頭先，慢慢擡頭，眼睛看鏡頭就好……對……對……很好……

"雙手插口袋，眼睛看遠方也可以……表情自然就好……對對……很好……

"把左脚打開一點，站立輕鬆的姿勢……左手可以順一下頭髮……

"攝影師聚焦推進一點……胸口的項鏈……停一下……重新來……

所有工種暫停，齋藤訓擡眼看向雪乃的方向，是不是自己做的不好？

"造型師，把襯衫扣子都扣上，一會兒要拍解扣子的動作……阿訓一會兒我們重新再來一次……

點點頭，看著造型師跑進來，把扣子扣上去一格，又給他加了一個戒指和一條手鏈。

"各部門注意，男演員就位，我們開始……開拍！

"攝影師和剛才一樣抓拍一些阿訓的特寫……擡頭……對，眼神很好……清澈清澈……

"阿訓順頭髮的時候，指尖的特寫……微微笑就好……戒指的特寫放一點點……

"解扣子第一顆……解開后就往沙發那邊坐下……對……好，再來一次……

"往後仰靠在沙發上……風機把頭髮吹起來……阿訓看左手邊……雙脚交曡……攝影師抓角度和構圖……

"雙臂放在膝蓋上……攝影師注意垂落的項鏈晃動要拍下來……下巴綫條……雙手合攏的指尖……

"拍脚……來……停一下……造型師重新整理一下褲脚……對……遮擋住一點……來……開拍……

齋藤訓覺得這個體驗非常有趣，和自己的工作生活完全不同，他想象不出自己在鏡頭那方的呈現是怎樣，但是聽著雪乃的指示按部就班的擺動作，非常新奇。

"阿訓從沙發上站起來……起身……好的……我們再來一次起身……仿佛看到美奈走過來的樣子……

"……阿訓，這個表情不是很好……造型師你站過去一點讓他看你……

"不對不對……表情沒有感覺……你要想那個方向是你的女朋友……而且是剛剛告白的那個人……

"領口再打開一點……拍胸口……拍眼神……"

雪乃這樣的指示沒問題嗎？經紀人會介意嗎？三條院正人你的照片拍好了嘛滿場跑的家夥？夜天光你憋笑的幅度可以更大一點。美奈？美奈，站在化妝室的門口看著他拍攝。

差不多這樣的拍攝持續了大約1小時左右，他的個人部分結束了，遠景，近景，特寫輪番上陣，不習慣這種工作的他，顯得有些疲憊，後來NG了好多次，他内心也充滿了内疚感，從場上下來的時候不停地和工作人員抱歉。雪乃倒是大大贊揚他作爲新人的第一場戲已經很棒了，沒聊幾句，雪乃就轉身去準備拍攝美奈的個人部分第二組。

三條院走過來，拿上外套給Kun，叫他一起出去抽根烟。

"大哥辛苦了，給你的咖啡。"三條院正人雙手遞上咖啡。

"謝謝。"接過咖啡，他喝了一口，隨即點了烟，疲憊感突然加重了。

"看看照片嗎？我拍到了很帥的大哥。和平時那個淡然的大哥完全不同的樣子。"躍躍欲試的正人，要取下挂在脖子上的照相機。

"你們平時都那麽工作嗎？"齋藤訓擺擺手，表示有點累，不想看照片。

"嗯，今天廣告算簡單的，出外景就比較辛苦了。再來兩個轉場……再下雨……嚯嚯……你真的不看嗎？"

"雪乃挺厲害的，看她一個小姑娘，倒也是壓得住全場。"

"她比你還年長5-6嵗的樣子，創意廣告獎每年都有入圍的那種。可是她只拍廣告，其他電視劇電影都不碰。"

"倒是看不出來她的年紀，看上去挺活潑的。"

"抽煙喝酒打麻將是她的日常興趣愛好。要不就突然消失去采風了，然後回來就拿獎了。國際國内的獎項家裏一大堆呢。所以她每次掌鏡我就很放心，必出佳品。"正人停頓了一下喝了一口咖啡，又開口，"以後可以一起去她家打麻將。"

"這工作以後就別介紹了。我也就幫這一次忙。"

"大哥，別這樣。大家都覺得你挺有演藝圈天賦的，190CM的身高，多少男藝人的夢想，你輕鬆跨越。你不要看照片嗎？你看看每張我都可以給你修成大片，等著晚上炸場IG和推特！"三條院正人，對於攝影工作的熱愛，是可以坐在電腦前修片連續3天爆肝不帶睡覺的那種。[好孩子不要學，每天要像齋藤大哥一樣，早睡早起。養好身體。]

"以後有這種好工作，你可以留著自己用。"

"你是想我被真琴打死嗎？我對真琴可是一心一意，自從在一起之後，我就沒想著給女星拍那種照片了，多貴都不拍。"

"我也是很好奇，那麼花心的你，是怎麼被真琴降服的。"

"沒辦法，離開她，估計我就再也吃不到人間美味，也不會有第二個人像真琴一樣滿足我的胃口。"

"葷段子就不要搭在正常的話里。"齋藤訓白了正人一眼，成功阻止了正人的臆想。

"嘿嘿，知我者，除了真琴，就是大哥。"三條院正人是家裡的獨生子，但是對於齋藤訓有一種近乎變態的崇拜。

"齋藤先生，要請你預備咯~先進來補妝吧~"

"大哥，到你了。一會兒我去讓造型師姐姐把怎麼卸妝的步驟交給你，工具我都幫你買好了。"

要說齋藤訓為什麼對三條院正人恨不起來，就是因為他永遠知道自己的痛點在哪裡，然後幫自己搞定那些反正他自己是做不到的事情。

進了化妝室，匆匆從隔壁轉來的造型師姐姐的身上有一股淡淡的玫瑰花香，應該是這款產品的味道。

"你們各自的部分已經拍好了，雪乃在確認畫面，如果可以的話，接下去就要拍攝你們雙人的部分了。"夜天光從門外走進來，今天雖然他不用拍攝，全程跟在身邊不厭其煩的講解，"重頭戲要來了。全場最期待的畫面。"

夜天在這個房間有多期待，隔壁的亞提密斯就有多焦慮，一會兒交代這個，一會兒又交代那個。

"亞提密斯……你別轉圈圈啦，看的我頭暈。"美奈歎氣，對，雖然是自己很喜歡的相方來共同拍攝，但是也不用那麼焦慮，這只是一個工作，即使自己再喜歡他，相方要是不回應不就沒事了，"要相信齋藤先生，他是很溫和的人，不會亂來的。"

"他最好不要動這種念頭，借位的時候一定要當心不要真的親到了啊，這種畫面我不想留下來給雪乃當素材存檔。"亞提密斯，男，22歲，第一次感受到了職業危機。

美奈不以為意，看看鏡子里的自己，粉粉嫩嫩，少女情懷滿溢，剛剛噴了一點主打的產品，味道好聞的不行，就是自己喜歡的那種淡淡的，又很悠長的味道，不濃烈，很有記憶特點。希望一會兒的拍攝順順利利的。

拍攝場地中央的佈景又換了一次，這次換上了一張圓形的大床，其他的佈景拆拆裝裝他也看不出來就已經換了一個新房間的樣子了。齋藤訓不得不再次感嘆起來演藝圈的辛苦來，也更加堅定只此這一次的幫忙。[K哥以後會打臉的]

"那個……齋藤先生，真不好意思，這次給你添麻煩了。"

正專注於研究工作人員工作的齋藤訓，突然身邊響起了一個聲音，他回頭一看，只見可愛的金髮小姑娘不知道什麽時候凑到了他身邊來了。

"愛野小姐客氣了，今天是我人生中第一次經歷這樣的工作，如果一會兒有做的不妥的地方，還請愛野小姐和經紀人多多提點。"溫柔地微笑，看著小丫頭的臉蛋微微紅起來。

"……那個，之前夜天來問過我……我以爲只是開玩笑，沒想到他真的來找你。"扭了扭自己的雙手，美奈不好意思地看了看地板。

"沒關係，我也是被正人誆了一下。也算是幫一下兄弟的忙。"

"……那個，齋藤先生其實挺有天賦的。剛剛拍個人的部分也看不出是第一次拍攝呢。"真心誠意地誇獎，美奈子擡頭，眼睛裏有星星在閃爍。

"過獎了。只是導演和工作人員比較照顧我。不過我想這樣的機會我也可能只有這一次。隔行如隔山，你們偶像的工作也很辛苦，我還是寫寫程序做做預算比較好。"他說了實話，看著小姑娘的表情有些尷尬，又補充了一句，"不過很開心，非常奇特的體驗。"

"……那個，我想之後邀請齋藤先生吃飯表示答謝，不知道是否有空？這次真的太麻煩你了想要好好感谢一下。"美奈子发出了邀请，在心里默念不要被拒绝。

"好。"他當然會答應，而且不出意外的話，順道還會給她一個驚喜。

两个人有点无话。

"爱野小姐。"

"哎？"正苦于没有话题的美奈，又吁出了一口气。

"今天真的很漂亮。"

天啊，美奈子觉得自己快支撑不住了，喜欢的人这么直白的夸奖她哎，她会想要告白的啊！[不用你告白，他會搶在你前面說的]

"请两位演员就位了。"

"走吧，愛野小姐，我們過去。"齋藤訓拉過美奈的手，帶著她往場地中央走去，一路上避開了還在跑來跑去的工作人員和地上的電線。

愛野美奈子，女，16歲，心跳速度直線飆升100

齋藤訓，男，26歲，紳士度直線飆升100

亞提密斯，被正人，夜天，雪乃擋在控臺區域，戰鬥力直接降為零。


	11. 10美丽的画面由我来守护

10\. 美麗的畫面由我來守護

西音寺雪乃，女，對外宣稱30歲，實際年齡36歲，職業是一名未簽約任何公司的自由廣告導演，擅長拍攝長鏡頭以及冷暖對沖色的大片，喜歡捕捉人物眼神及細節動作，喜歡一個人跑去各地旅遊，拍大量的照片和短視頻，每年都要往家裡搬回大大小小的國內外獎項，為人剛直，毒舌，嘴不饒人，特別喜歡喝酒，打麻將，只接自己喜歡的人的拍攝內容。

喜歡的人的名單裡面有：三條院正人。

所以，當三條院正人一本正經地給她打電話希望幫忙的時候，她想都沒想就答應了。

拍誰不是拍，對不對？但是她也給三條院下了一個規矩，如果這位素人現場要是搞砸了，她也會現場發飆的，而且夜天光再大牌，也必須隨時陪在身邊，如果素人演員不行，立刻換夜天光，並且不會相信有第二次推薦。

雪乃為人簡單，不喜歡搞來搞去，所以她很明白三條院聽懂了她的話。

只是，她沒想到，這個帶來的素人，實在……太有天賦了啊！

190CM的身高，身材勻稱，手長腿長，顏值高，悟性佳，脾氣溫和，有禮貌，簡直是導演心目中最佳楷模。

"什麼？原本的職業是IT？天啊，不要暴殄天物了，快讓他把近一年的廣告都簽給我啊，我捧紅他。"拍攝間隙，雪乃抓著正人快點打聽起八卦。

"他剛說了他不要，這次只是為了幫忙來的。你沒看到我和夜天兩個人一起出馬才搞定他嗎？大哥很固執的。算上美奈，應該算是3個人才搞定的。"

雪乃眼珠子一轉，"哼哼，我懂了，你們這感情是要撮合他們倆。"

夜天一把捂住雪乃的嘴巴，"你瘋啦，公共場合。"

雪乃閉了閉眼表示道歉，夜天把手放下，"兩個人的重頭戲了，你想好怎麼拍了嗎？"

"還沒。因為我很怕亞提密斯會殺了我。"吃一口漢堡，喝一口冰可樂。

"場景都搭好了，燈光都好了，攝影師都就緒了，你還沒想好。"三條院為了自己誇下海口"雪乃出品既是佳品"都要撤回了……收到雪乃要殺人的眼神，這念頭也就收回了，想想也是哈……怎麼可能沒想好？

"我能拍，美奈的經紀公司可以用嗎？廠商那邊過的了關嗎？我現在進去就讓阿訓把上衣脫了……"

這次換正人把她的嘴巴捂住，"大導演，求你說真的好嗎？"

"是真的啊，脫個上衣對男人來說又不是什麼大事……"

"對美奈來說就是大事啦，她從出道到現在幾乎沒有和男生很親密的對手戲，偶像劇不算。"夜天剛想反駁，三條院就擺襬手，一副了然於心的架勢。

"哎呦，你們放心啦，他們這麼登對，美好的畫面由我來守護！"

三條院正人和夜天光互相看了一眼，只能跟著雪乃進了攝影棚。

"阿訓~麻煩你過來一下！"雪乃揮揮手，Kun配合地走過去，兩人低語了幾句，Kun點頭，又確認問了一句，雪乃又表示讚同般的點頭。

"你剛剛和大哥說了啥？"正人好奇。

"嗯……一點烘托氣氛的事情……不過這之後，你們倆要記住自己的任務喲。一會兒我會在瘋狂的邊緣試探，亞提密斯要殺過來的時候，你們記得保護我。"拋下一個狡黠的笑容，雪乃喊了開機。

"阿訓站在前面一點……攝影師推上去……美奈跑進來……身體放鬆……表情太緊張了……重來……"

"美奈不要緊張……慢慢靠近……好的……重來一次……阿訓聽我喊口令然後回頭看向門口……"

"……請兩位演員對到眼神……不要逃避……重來……"

這個鏡頭NG了10次，雪乃感覺十字在自己的腦門上縈繞，但是問題不是出在齋藤訓身上。

"美奈，我知道對面的阿訓很帥，麻煩你稍微控制下情緒啊，藝人的專業度不要忘記了。鏡頭怎麼處理交給我，你按照我的說去做。"雪乃善解人意的走到了美奈身邊，輕聲提醒，並且讓化妝師過來補妝。

回到了監視器前，重新開機，她滿意地看到了回魂的美奈。

老實說，雖然演藝圈裡女藝人要談戀愛的確不是一件容易的事情，但是這一對怎麼看怎麼養眼，你說是不？

"好的，兩位演員對到眼神，膠著膠著……然後慢慢靠近……再來一次……"

"這一條不錯……兩位我們再保一條……阿訓你的領口調整一下……美奈眼神要更有表達你應該明白我說什麼的……"

"阿訓記得是右手伸過去……第二次麻煩兩位，一個是左手另一個就是右手……"

"造型師給周圍噴一點香水，感受一下這個產品的氛圍……兩位演員整理下衣服，補妝……我們再來一次！"

音樂起，帥氣的男主演臨窗而立，漂亮的女主演從門口跑進來、

男主演回頭，和女主演眼神膠著，女主演停頓了1秒，男主演轉過身打開了手臂，女主演撲進男主演的懷裡、

男主演一用力，把女主演抱起來，轉身放在了窗台上、

男主演兩手撐在女主演的身體兩邊，禁錮在自己的懷裡、

女主演細長的腿圍住男主演的腰，垂落的金髮和男主演的銀髮融合在一起、

男主演抬起右手去撥開漂亮的金髮，露出了好看的脖頸、

男主演的眼神追逐著女主演的眼睛，女主演展開燦爛的微笑，雙手勾住了男主演的脖子、

男主演的左手體貼地擋住了過短的裙擺卻沒有碰上大腿，女主演收回右手勾起男主演脖子上的項鏈、

男主演突然湊上前，用鼻尖觸碰了女主演右邊小巧的耳垂、

這不是對好的動作，突如其來的小動作讓女主演慌了神、大大的眼睛裡流露出疑問、

女主演出於本能往後縮了一下，男主演怕她跌下去忙伸出右手環住了女主演的腰，把她拉回來、

窗外的燈光慢慢暗下去，意味著太陽慢慢落下、時間從下午走向了晚上、

女主演向右後方看著光源的方向、留下精緻的側臉、男主演用溫柔地眼光看著女主演的側臉，

用只有兩個人才聽得到的聲音湊到她的左耳旁問她：愛野小姐，我可以和你交往嗎？

這句絕對不是台詞，女主演驚訝地回頭望向男主演、好像在他的眼睛裡面也看到了星星、

男主演一臉和煦的表情，左手抬起來，帶著女主演軟軟的右手，一起展開，貼住，十指緊扣、

視線從手轉移到了女主演的臉蛋兒，眼神繼續的膠著，女主演有點疑惑的表情、

男主演最終湊上去，把臉埋進了女主演的左邊的頸窩、避開了低領的胸口、

女主演有些怕癢，成熟男人的氣息全部穿進自己的呼吸、她覺得自己被撩的一點都不想抵抗、

女主演抱緊了男主演、男主演收緊了放在女主演腰上的手臂、仿若天生契合一般、

男主演用力再次抱起了女主演，往身後的大床方向走去、

風機吹起來、輕柔地窗簾被吹動起來，落日的光亮又暗了一些、室內的鎂光燈無縫銜接地亮起來、

精緻的白色床幔被撩開，被男主演抱在懷裡的女主演抬起頭來，看著滿床的玫瑰花瓣羞紅了臉、

男主演剛在床邊坐下，卻被女主演一把推倒在床、細細的吊帶滑落下去、男主演不動神色的幫忙拉上、

這也不是對好的動作，男主演的眼神中突然閃過一絲緊張，經紀人要報警前先記得聽他解釋、

女主演趴在男主演的身上，笑得很開心，然後開始解開男主演的白色襯衣的釦子、

釦子一顆接一顆被解開、男主演的手又幫忙遮住了過短的裙擺、涼涼的指尖時不時地觸碰到自己的皮膚、

解到最後一顆的時候、男主演突然起身，環過女主演的身體、左手手臂穩穩地托在了女主演的頸后、

敞開的襯衫，引出好看的胸肌和腹肌，卻因為女主演身體的遮擋，在鏡頭前呈現出了一個特別吸引人的角度、

男主演的右手卡住女主演的膝蓋窩後方並向上抬高，整個身體跟隨著女主演傾倒的角度，左手臂著了床、

女主演這一次睜大了眼睛，散落在床上的金髮、因為動作改變而微微起伏的胸口、味道好聞的香水、

男主演即使是一個素人，有著優于演藝圈其他男藝人的顏、溫柔的表情、體貼的紳士手、恰到好處的問題、

"愛野小姐，要不要答應我？"男主演俯下頭，在女主演的耳邊輕輕又撩下一句。

這句也絕對不是台詞，藝人的專業讓女主演輕輕點了一下腦袋，迅速把自己的臉蛋埋進了男主演的頸窩、

男女主演同時收緊了手臂，音樂正好在這一刻停止。


End file.
